NickDemi Almost lover
by demijonas13
Summary: Nick breaks up with Demi cause there's someone else. He left her heartbroken but she gets him back when she sings a song for him at a concert. And now he wants her back. Find out what was the real reason why he broke up with her. BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY.


**Demi's POV**

I was working on a song but I didn't know what I should write it on. That's when Nick came in, he had a look on his face that I didn't see before. "Hey Nicholas what's wrong?" I said worried. "I-I think I like someone else, I think we should break up" he said looking up. I held back my tears and said "Oh ok well I'm working on a song so can you leave please I just want to be alone so I can think." "Well do you need help?" he asked. "No I do not just go I told you I'm writing a song and that I want to be alone now bye" I snapped. He slowly walked up to me and kissed me on my check and said "sorry" and then out the door he went. And every step he took was so painful. I just wanted him to bust into the door and say that he's sorry and that he loves me but that only happens in movies.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

I took a deep breath as my manger said "It's time." I stepped on stage knowing he was there in the crowd. His brothers dragged him over to the concert, I told them too. I know what you're thinking I thought you were over him; well I only want him to know how I felt when he told me he wanted to break up. I wrote this song for him, this is his payback. "Hey guys how is it going tonight, to me it's great I just love being here with you guys well hope you enjoy" I said in the microphone. I played Believe in me, La La Land, Get back, Gonna get caught, Train wreck, The Middle and Until your mine. "Ok that's the end of the show so bye love y'all". I saw nick in the first row about to walk away but Joe and Kevin pulled him back and then the crowd started to boo. "Oh wait you want some more" I said with a smile. The crowd started to cheer. "Well you're in luck because I have one more song that I wrote a few days ago it's called Almost Lover". I went to the piano and started to play. In the middle of the song, I turned away from the piano and slowly made my way to Nick; I said in the middle of it "And guess what this song is for you Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I ran to the stage and started to sing the end, I saw the Joe and Kevin even shocked that I did that. Well this is payback. When the song was over i walked off stage and ran to my dresser room. I was shaking I can't be I just did that. What will he do? What does he think? Ah why did I do that? Well now I can't take it back. There was a knock on the door. I ran and opened the door. When I saw who it was I slam the door and screamed "Why are you here? Just go I don't want to see you, ok." "Can we just talk?" Nick asked. "Well let me see … No." "Come on demi" "No, talk to me through the door." "Fine well I'm sorry I've been a fool and I should have never done that to you. I never should have hurt you and I never knew you felt like that I- I really am sorry" he said that like he really meant it. I just want to open the door and tell him that I was sorry too but i don't give up that easy. "Oh that's so cute well bye." "So you're not going to forgive me?" I opened the door and said "Do you really think that you can come up to me and tell me that you're sorry and that I didn't know you felt that way well guess what I saw you. You were going to walk away after I said that that was the last song. You don't feel bad for me you only felt embarrassed nothing else" Nick looked down. He knew that I was right then he looked up into my eyes and said "You're wrong I'm not supposed to say this but my parents made me break up with you they said it was for my own good and they told me to tell you that there was someone else I'm sorry and plus I don't give you that easy" "Well me either" "And that's is one reason I love you" he looked at me knowing what I was thinking. I froze when he said that because he had never said I love you to someone not even his family. I slammed the door "Well bye" I said.

**Two Weeks **

Yay I'm so happy I'm going to a concert for my birthday and I haven't seen nick yet, yeah right he definitely gave up. Well of course I don't know what concert is it; Selena said it was a surprise. I kind of like surprises, like some can be bad or good. So yeah kind of scared and happy at the same time. "Ok we're almost there" Selena said reading a text. It's probably from Miley or maybe Taylor. "Sel are you sure it starts at 8:30 concerts usually start at like 5:45" I said nervous. I really want to go the concert on time. "Yes I am." I calmed down but then she whispered "We're just missing a few songs." "What! Sel you told me th-" "Yeah but there boring songs please Dem just trust me on this" Selena cut me off. I looked at her for a long time then I was ready to answer "Fine." Once I said that, Selena jump up but hit her head on the limo ceiling. I started to laugh but Selena just ignored it and gave me a hug. "Ok we're here!" Selena said while getting out of the black limo. "Yay finally!" I said also getting out of the limo. "Ok now I have to blindfold you" I made a weird face and then I said "Ok" then she grabbed the bandana from her back pocket and blindfolded me. I kept walking and Selena was silent the whole time she was leading me. Then I heard screaming fans, they were screaming something. Then finally Selena shouted "Now sit down" I sat down and she took the blindfold off. And I saw that I was in the first row.

**Nick's POV **

I saw her and the concert was almost over just one more songs but that song is for her. I'm so glad Selena agreed to do this, she almost didn't. The music started and the fans screamed and this is my one chance to win her back. I told her that I'm never giving up, well I'm not. I went on stage and screamed "Hey I know I said that that was the last song but I got one more song it's for someone in this concert" I saw demi looked at me with her dark chocolate brown eyes. I thought she was going to run but she didn't, it looked like she wanted to hear the song. I started to sing

_You warn that you gonna leave never thought you would really go I was blind but baby now I see I broke your heart and now I know that I was being such a fool and I don't deserve you_

I could tell she was looking at me but when I looked at her, she looked away.

_I don't what to fall asleep Cause I didn't if I'll get up and I didn't cause a scene but I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice tell me you love me too and I'll rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you_

_Looking at the letter that you left (the letter that you left will I ever get you back?) Wondering if I'll ever get you back, dreaming about when I see you next (when I see you next will I ever get you back?) Knowing that I'll never forget (I won't forget I won't forget) that I was being such a fool and I still don't deserve you_

_I don't what to fall asleep Cause I didn't if I'll get up and I didn't cause a scene but I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice tell me you love me too and I'll rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you_

I ran off stage while strumming my guitar and went right up to Demi, I softly grab her hand and led her up the stage and I led her to a chair in the middle of the stage and she sat down. I started to sing the third verse.

_So tell me what we're fighting for 'Cause you know that the truth means so much more you would, if you could, don't lie 'Cause I give everything I'll got left Just show me what I have said I know I was such a fool but I can't be without you_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, Don't know if I'll get u, I don't want to cause a scene but I dying without your love Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too cause I'll rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you yeahhhh Don't wanna fall asleep (Don't wanna fall asleep) Cause I don't know if I'll get up (Who knows if I'll get up) Don't want to cause a scene Cause I'm dying without your love yeahh begging to hear your voice (Begging to hear your voice) tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too) cause I'll rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you_

I gave her a weak smile and walked off the stage. When I got backstage, I stopped where I was when I heard footsteps following me and when I turned around, it was the person I wanted to see, Demi. She stopped walking and asked "D-Did you really mean that?" I walked closer to her and said "Yes and I'm not lying and the only reason why I was going to walk away was because I knew that if I looked into those beautiful eyes that I will disobey my parents because I would fall for you again." I heard other footsteps coming, I guess Demi heard them too because she hid behind a table. "Nicolas what in the world are you doing. Why did you sing that song for Demi. Did you know she is famous now she is going be poplar than us and then bye-bye career" My mom said. "You know what mom, I don't give a damn about my career and who cares if she is more popular than us, we still are going to have a million fan." I walk over to Demi and I softly grab and led her to where I was before and my mom gasped, wow like she never knew she was there. "I sung that song for her because she is the one I care for and the one who makes me feel like the whole world isn't crashing down at my feet. She is my best friend, she knows everything about me, Things you don't even know and she is the one I'm in love with. I don't care on what you say I want to be with her and if she takes me back then I'll love her forever." I turned to her and asked "So will you?" She looked down for a moment and I was scared on what the answer might be but then she looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes and smiled and nodded. "Really" I said shocked. She shook her head again and then I picked her up and slowly brought her down for a kiss on the lips. Man, I missed those lips.


End file.
